


Out of your shell

by Hirsutene



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirsutene/pseuds/Hirsutene
Summary: You were worried about what he'd think about you when you told him who you really were. You didn't have a thing to worry about.
Kudos: 21





	Out of your shell

**Author's Note:**

> i finally write a non-explicit fic and it's this self indulgent garbage!!  
> Koro's been a major comfort character for me recently and i just feel like he'd be super supportive if any of his students were trans
> 
> D/N is used for the reader's deadname

You tried not to pick at your skin as the minutes went by. You can't help the sinking feeling in your stomach. You were in class, staring at your open workbook for what felt like an eternity. Your yellow, tentacled teacher was sitting at the front of the room, reading one of his magazines. You wished you could disappear.

“D/N, are you OK?” You suddenly looked up from the desk to see Korosensei manifest in front of you. He had the same expressionless, smiling face that he usually had, but the tone in his voice was seemingly that of concern and understanding. You hadn't been able to sleep much last night. Not after the conversation with your parents. You had come out to them as transgender and their reaction was less than positive.

You just wanted someone, anyone to support you in this. You want someone to call you "Y/N" and your preferred pronouns without stumbling over it. You wanted to have this wish so badly, that it feels like an ache in your chest. Unable to go away. The attempt at coming out to your family brought it out in you. You wanted to tell everyone this. You wanted to tell everyone that you had been lying about who you really were the whole time you've been in this classroom. You were just as terrified about what your classmates might think of you, almost as much as you were dreading going home that day to be met with disgust.

You try your best to feign a weak smile, "Of course i'm fine.. Just tired, is all." You lie, cringing hearing the sound of your own voice. At this moment, you would rather be at the bottom of the ocean than having to try and explain to your teacher why you were slacking off in his class. You wondered if somehow.. he'd understand you. He was less than human, after all, and didn't seem to have any regard for gender. You brushed the thought aside as a hand came to rest on your shoulder.

"That's good." He turned to face you, smiling kindly. "Now then.. Back to work! So you can assassinate me next March, Nyuhuhuhu!" He trailed off, laughing. You had no idea how that guy could always be so chipper when all of you are in a class training to kill him.

 _But, as scared as you were.._ you felt like if you could tell anyone, it would be him. 

So, after class ends you stay behind. After saying goodbye to all of you, Korosensei dashes out the window. You sat down at your desk, knowing he'd return shortly to finish marking papers. You throw your bag down on the floor and everything overwhelms you again. You begin sobbing, remembering the look on your mother's face when you told her, the hurtful things she'd said, and how you just felt so utterly alone. That he wouldn't support you either.

You're crying so much that you don't even notice the door sliding open. It's not until you feel a hand pet your head and a gentle, yet reassuring voice ask, "D/N.. What's wrong?" That you realize he'd returned. Korosensei is crouched slightly in front of you, setting you to his eye level. He's still sporting his signature grin, but the corners of his mouth are lowered slightly, worried.

You meet his gaze. It was softer than usual. "I- Sensei--" You sniffle and try to explain, but your breath catches in your throat and you're suddenly crying again. You feel a sudden warmth envelope you, and you look up to see Korosensei with his arms around you, pulling you into a hug. You bury your face into his shoulder and sob. "D/N. It's alright. Whatever it is.. It's alright." he says quietly, a tendril coming up to rub your back soothingly. 

It really isn't alright. You're sobbing in front of your teacher, your teacher who is probably the most powerful being on Earth. Pathetic.

"D/N.. Please try to calm down.. Breathe with me, okay?" He guides you, the hand on your back still rubbing. You gasp desperately, choked by sobs, but he continues coaxing your breaths patiently. After a while of this, you begin to calm down and your crying subsides. His arms are still around you, but slowly let go as he slides over to his desk and gestures for you to follow him to the teacher's office. " _Sit._ " You sit down, as he momentarily disappeared from your view.

In a matter of seconds, he reappeared, holding a small cup of something in his hands. He set it down in front of you and sat across from you. "Tea. You should try and drink it, it might calm your nerves." You glanced down to look at the cup, shakily taking hold of it with both hands and taking a sip. 

Korosensei watched you in silence as you finished the tea, setting the empty cup down on the table. You mumbled. "Thank.. thank you, sir." He beamed at you, before approaching your side.

"Feeling better?" He asks, quietly. you give something in return of a half shrug and half nod. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"I don't know."

You're not surprised then when Korosensei sighs and says, "Well.. I'm just worried about you.. I want to know if you're doing okay, D/N." You know he's trying to be supportive but every time he calls you your deadname you flinch slightly. It wasn't on purpose, but it still hurt. He must have noticed this and lays a single yellow tentacle on your back again, reassuringly. You don't know how you're going to explain this to him.

"Listen. I hope you know that, you can tell me anything." Korosensei says, meeting your eyes. "You may be an assassin and I, your target, but you're still my student and i care about you. I want to do _anything i can to help._ " You almost break down again hearing him say that. He cared more about you than your own parents did..

This is your teacher who's always been there for his students no matter what, and the one that swore to protect all of you even if every day you tried to make an attempt on his life. You have to believe that he'll be accepting of your gender because you know you can't do this alone anymore.

Getting out the words was hard. "Well- I-" Your anxiety spikes again. You almost laugh at the thought of how ridiculous this all was, you were so nervous about telling an 7-foot tall powerful squid man that could blow up the moon, that you were trans.

He gazed at you again kindly. "Take your time, D/N. I'll be here." 

You take a deep breath. "Actually- Would you mind calling me another name?" you stuttered, hoping he wouldn't be offended.

" _Oh!_ Of course!" He perks up without hesitation. "What would you like me to call you?" You tell him.

"Y/N.." he repeats to himself happily, and you smile at your true name being spoken. His grin widens. "I like it." He says. You laugh.

A little breathless, the two of you are quiet, a comfortable silence between you. After some time, you let out a deep breath and Korosensei slings another one of his arms around your shoulder. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about, Y/N?" 

"Umm.. Actually, there's- there's more i need to tell you." You open your mouth, almost suffocating as you struggle to find the right words. Would he know what being transgender even meant, an almost exclusively human experience? Your heart hammered in your chest as you managed to make out the words.

"Korosensei.. I'm transgender.. I.. uh.. just wanted you to know.." You thought there would be a lot more to say, but it felt so simple. You almost relaxed before noticing the silence from him. He blinked slowly, as if thinking what to say.

A part of you wants to bolt out the room before he even has the chance to respond. Your words hang in the air and you feel terrified in this moment, but wait patiently to his response. You feel your cheeks flush. " _Oh.._ " He starts, and you start worrying your suspicions were correct, before he pulled you into another embrace. You look up at him, afraid that he'll have a look of disgust but instead, His expression softened as tears begin to well in his eyes "Oh.. Y/N.."

Hearing him use your name again sets you off and you start to cry again, burying your face in your hands until a hand comes to cup your face, wiping away the formed tears. You don't know why you're crying so much. You felt so relieved that you were no longer hiding this part of yourself. When the tears stop and you sit back up you hastily apologize to him. "No! You don't need to apologize for having human emotions." He wrings his hands together nervously.

"Y/N.. I'm sorry i never realized." You don't know why he was apologizing. There was no way he could've known. He might have been intelligent, but he wasn't omnipotent. His hand came back up again to wipe more of your face. 

"It's okay. You're the only other person to know.. And the first to have a good reaction." You look down at your feet, shifting awkwardly.

His face goes a little blue at that as you start to tell him. “Why does it even matter. Why does it matter to my parents that I’m the gender i was born as or not.. Why can’t they just… Love me for me, and not who they want me to be?” Your voice broke, "Why am i never good enough? Will i ever be good enough?" You start sobbing again, into his yukata.

Tentacles held you close to him as he stroked your hair. "Y/N, you are, have been and always will be good enough. If your own family can't see that.. Then that is entirely their problem." Black creeped upon his face before fading, "I can tell you, without a doubt, that i don't care about you any less because of what you've told me today. _In fact_.. I care more because of the undeniable strength you possess in order to be yourself."

"You are important, and a _wonderful_ person.. This class wouldn't be the same without you, and i hope that one day you can see that in yourself." He said sincerely, tentacles idly flailing back and forth behind him. You almost cried at his words. You didn't know how how someone like him could be so comforting and understanding. "I'd want be the last person to hate you for who you are." He shuffled his feet, a tinge of sadness laced in his voice as he spoke. 

Perhaps he did have personal experience with this feeling.. Korosensei yelped in surprise as you wrapped your arms around him, hugging him tightly, tears pricked at your eyes. "Thank you, Sensei..." You whisper.

He pauses. "Of course, Y/N. I'm very proud of you.." He ruffles your hair with his free tentacle. "Don't worry about telling your classmates about this. I'm sure they'll be just as supportive as i am, and if they aren't.. Well.." His grin sharpened. 

There would always be moments where others wouldn't be by your side. There would be times where you'd struggle, but in this moment, none of those horrible interactions seemed to matter anymore. 

He releases you and looks into your eyes, a somewhat serious expression. "Thank you for trusting me as your teacher to tell me this about yourself." He shifts. "Is there a particular pronoun you would like me to address you with, as well?" 

You tell him your preferred pronouns. He nods. "I'll try my best to remember them. Please correct me if i ever slip up!" Korosensei says happily, writing in a notebook. 

You'd never thought about it, but you were incredibly lucky to have him as your teacher. He'd never questioned you about your gender, once, and he tried his best to comfort you. You were going to be sad when he was gone. 

The two of you talk for a while about other things that had been bothering you. He listened patiently as you told him everything that was on your mind. Gender, your parents, school, assassination. 

After you were done talking, you decide you were going to head home and face your parents. After everything Korosensei had said, you felt like you could. He got up and walked with you to the outside of the 3-E building. 

"Bye, Y/N. I'm glad we talked today. Be safe getting home, OK?" He waved at you with a tentacle, the same kindness and understanding lingering in his voice. You say goodbye, before turning to him and whispering: 

"Thank you."


End file.
